ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It
In The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (also known as The Jersey Devil),Spook Central "The Jersey Devil" page while on the way to Hanover then to a paranormal convention in Atlantic City, the Extreme Ghostbusters are attacked by the legendary Jersey Devil. To make matters worse, they must help defend a small town that thinks it's all their fault the demon is back. Cast Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Jersey Devil Sheriff White Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Slimer Hulga Old Ben Equipment Roland's Mustang Ecto-1 Items Sword of Stephen Decatur Locations New Jersey Turnpike Hanover Rusty Mine Shaft Diner Holland Tunnel Museum of Ironworks Plot The Extreme Ghostbusters were on the road in Roland's Mustang. Roland paid a $4.75 charge. Eduardo exclaimed it was a rip-off. Roland proposed everyone chip in. Garrett refused and stated he was coming with them in protest. He would rather be at home watching a big March Madness game. Kylie was psyched to be going to Ecto-Con, a paranormal conference, being held in Atlantic City. Eduardo didn't see the appeal of hanging out with geeks during Spring Break. Garrett voiced his annoyance with stopping off in the middle of nowhere for some antique. They passed a road marker for Hanover. It was 10 miles away. Roland reminded everyone he was getting the sword authenticated for his History professor. It might have belonged to the legendary military hero, Commodore Stephen Decatur. Something big was following the Mustang. A flying monster flew over, turned and headed right for the Mustang. It breathed on the car and the roof vanished. Roland freaked about his car. Eduardo chimed in he always wanted a convertible anyway. The monster circled for another pass. Garrett noticed a gaping hole in its belly. Roland turned over onto a dirt road but the monster kept following. Roland reached a tunnel and the monster crashed into the entrance. Kylie wondered what it was but Eduardo was eager to go to Atlantic City at full speed. However, a police car flagged them and Roland was forced to pull over. Roland told everyone to be quiet and he would do the talking. A sheriff emerged from the police car and asked Roland for his driver's license. Garrett, Kylie, and Eduardo started blabbing about the monster. The sheriff inspected the car and realized the monster was the Jersey Devil. He hurried off to warn the town of its return. Kylie elected they call up Egon and help the town. In Hanover, a bicentennial celebration was apparently in full swing. Kylie was on a pay phone and told Egon to bring some Proton Packs and come down as soon as possible. Garrett was more interested in lunch but the townsfolk ignored him. Roland got out the antique sword and informed everyone he was off to the museum. Kylie, Eduardo, and Garrett ate at the Rusty Mine Shaft Diner. The waitress was very rude to them and all the patrons glared at them. The waitress threw some coffee onto the table then slathered Garrett's burger with a ton of ketchup. Kylie was tired of it and asked everyone what was going on. A patron spoke up and accused them of riling up the Jersey Devil. Eduardo assured everyone they would take care of it. Garrett added their associate was rushing their equipment as they spoke. Ecto-1 was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic near a tunnel. Janine reminded Egon she suggested the bridge but he assured her his way was much faster. Egon was silent. In the backseat, Slimer ate a bunch of stacked up food. Back in Hanover, Roland entered the Museum of Ironworks. The curator informed him the museum was closed. Roland revealed he was the one who called earlier about Decatur's sword. The curator remembered and asked if he called because of the Jersey Devil. The town was talking about it this morning. Roland asked about it. The curator lit up and was happy to tell someone about the story of the Jersey Devil. The curator showed him the forge the Jersey Devil came out of over 200 years ago. Commodore Decatur stopped the monster from destroying Hanover by shooting it in the gut with a cannonball. The forge was shut down soon after. The curator was working on getting the forge operational again for the bicentennial. He asked Roland about the sword. The curator took a look and confirmed it was authentic. It was allegedly forged from the heart of the Jersey Devil. They looked outside as the Jersey Devil flew past. The sheriff ordered the townspeople to go indoors/ He readied his rifle and fired. The bullet bounced right off. It exhaled and atomized the rifle and Garrett's wheelchair. The Jersey Devil landed outside the museum. Roland elected to hold off the devil. He grabbed a rod from the Decatur statue and taunted the Jersey Devil. It ignored Roland and walked over to the curator, who was holding the sword. Roland taunted the devil some more. The Jersey Devil turned and walked up to Roland. It exhaled and atomized the rod. The curator threw Roland some iron. Roland threw them and the iron burned the devil upon contact. The curator revealed Hanover iron was the devil's only weakness. Roland noticed a chunk of the devil on the ground. The Jersey Devil landed near the sheriff and the other Ghostbusters. Roland and the curator drove up to them and armed them with iron. Eduardo wasn't liking the situation. Roland demonstrated and tossed some iron at the devil. Everyone threw more iron until the devil flew away. Kylie thanked Roland for the assist but he deferred to the curator, Ben. Garrett, still on the ground, asked for help. Ben took an old wooden wheelchair out of storage and lent it to Garrett. Roland asked Ben to continue about the history of the sword. Ben obliged him and stated Decatur's cannonball ripped a chunk out of the Jersey Devil. Decatur took the fragment and forged it into the sword. Eduardo took the sword and theorized that was why the devil chased them. Kylie was on the phone with Egon and informed him about the Hanover iron. Egon revealed he made no progress himself and was still in traffic. Slimer was also getting car sick. Slimer clung onto Janine. She pushed him away and told Slimer to throw up out the window. Egon guessed the Jersey Devil was a Class 3 and a demonic life force inhabiting iron ore and other minerals. Slimer phased his head outside but was overcome by exhaust fumes. He sat back down and swallowed his barf. Egon believed the smelting process gave the devil access to the physical plane and produced residual ecto matter harmful to it. Egon asked her to hold on a little longer. Roland chased Eduardo around for the sword. Kylie asked, in vain, the townspeople for their help in holding off the devil for a few hours. Roland assured them their equipment could stop the devil once and for all. The sheriff ordered them to get in their car and leave the town or he'd arrest them. Garrett introduced them as the Ghostbusters. It didn't help. No one in the town knew who they were. Kylie ran outside to Roland's car and grabbed the sword. She decided to lead it out of town herself. The Jersey Devil followed Kylie and rusted a fountain on the way. It caught up and took the sword. The devil gulped it down and the hole in its belly filled up. The devil was whole again and stronger than ever. It could rust buildings in one breath. The devil atomized a water tower, sign posts, and the diner. The Ghostbusters ran away. A cannonball grazed one of the devil's wings. Ben used a cannon but he only had three shots left. The sheriff ordered everyone to stop. Kylie implored him to let the Ghostbusters help. They were handcuffed to a gazebo by the sheriff. He believed it was the only way to appease the Jersey Devil. Ben tried to reason with the sheriff. The sheriff pointed out it was how the Jersey Devil was taken care of in the past. Garrett snapped the armrests of his wheelchair and led the Jersey Devil on a chase. Garrett grabbed a post but the devil atomized it. Luckily, the other Ghostbusters' hand cuffs were, too. They ran back to the museum, where Ben was waiting in full military regalia. Roland believed if they lured the Jersey Devil back into the forge, it would melt back to its original form. Ben thought it was a long shot but Kylie declared they were experienced with long shots. Ben, Kylie, and Roland went to work on getting the forge working. Eduardo and Garrett stayed with the cannon. Garrett spotted the sheriff in his squad car as Eduardo loaded the cannon. Garrett fired and missed the devil but the cannonball landed right on the hood of the squad car. Kylie asked for more wood to heat the forge. Ben and Roland brought over an old desk the former never cared for anyway. The furnace was operational. Roland informed Eduardo and Garrett to be ready to fire after he lured the devil closer. The townspeople arrived and tossed Hanover iron at the devil while Eduardo repositioned the cannon. Roland tossed the chunk from earlier into the sky. The devil swooped down after it and was blasted point blank by Eduardo. The blast shot the devil right into the furnace. Roland's idea was a success and the devil was defeated. Parts of the town and Roland's Mustang were restored to normal. Roland shook hands with the waitress but she thanked him in kind. Ecto-1 finally arrived. Slimer came outside to greet the townspeople but they freaked out and all ran away. Kylie joked he needed to work on his people skills. Ben let out a hearty laugh. Trivia *The first draft was done on April 14, 1997.Altbacker, Ernie and Krieg, James (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" (First Draft April 14, 1997) (Script Title Page). *In the first draft, there was an additional character in the story: Ben's granddaughter Sarah.Altbacker, Ernie and Krieg, James (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" (Cast List April 14, 1997) (Cast List p. 01). Line reads: "Sarah - Little girl who is saved by Eduardo and in turn helps the EGBs." Altbacker, Ernie and Krieg, James (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" (First Draft April 14, 1997) (Script p. 08). Line reads: "Eduardo exits a grocery store and sees Sarah, a 8 year old, chase her ball into Main Street. A truck approaching, Eduardo scoops her up in time." *In the first draft, Roland's history professor was named Lipnicki.Altbacker, Ernie and Krieg, James (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" (First Draft April 14, 1997) (Script p. 02). Roland says: "I told you! My history professor, Prof. Lipnicki asked me to authenticate that this actually belonged to Commodore Stephen Decatur, the famous early American naval hero." *Two of the three guest voice actors, Eddie Albert and Edward Albert are father and son.Spook Central "The Jersey Devil" page *Roland drives on the wrong side of the road (and off the road altogether) when the Ghostbusters are being chased by the Jersey Devil at the beginning of the episode. *Garrett complains about missing March Madness, the NCAA college basketball post-season tournament event.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 00:05-00:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "No way. I'm here under protest. I'm missing March Madness." *Later in the episode, Eduardo voted they should have spent their Spring Break in Daytona Beach, a famous vacation spot up until the mid-1990s.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 14:13-14:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Just for the record, I voted to spend Spring Break in Daytona Beach!" *Based on the two previous trivia posits, this episode taking place in the last week of March when Spring Break traditionally occurs for colleges. *Garrett and Kylie's descriptions of the Jersey Devil to the Hanover sheriff as a 'flying lizard' and 'flying horse' are reminiscent of actual eyewitness accounts. *When the Sheriff first mentions the Jersey Devil, Garrett thought he was talking about the New Jersey Devils professional hockey team.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 03:36-03:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "The hockey team?" *The Hanover sheriff mentions Pine Barrens, where the Jersey Devil was allegedly born in 1735. *Hanover is the name of several towns in New Jersey due to an "arcane usage of place names" at the time. This Hanover was incorporated in 1797 and lies in southern Jersey near the Pine Barrens. *Commodore Stephen Decatur, an American naval hero is mentioned several times. In reality, his infamous battle with the Jersey Devil allegedly took place in 1778. *Ben the curator mentions Bruce Springsteen as the most famous native of the area.Old Ben (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 06:02-06:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ben says: "Jersey's most famous native. After that Springsteen kid." *Garrett says a line that is a quote from the first Ghostbusters movie, "Nice shootin' Tex." This is the second time this line is used in the animated franchise.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 07:30-07:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Nice shootin' Tex." *When Eduardo is given Hanover iron, he references Tom & Jerry,Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "What do we look like? Tom and Jerry?" an American animated series created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM). It was about a never-ending battle between cat and mouse. *When Garrett is given his wooden wheelchair, he references Morticia, a character from the Addams Family franchise.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 09:51-09:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "What do I look like, Morticia?" She sat in a similar type of chair. *Kylie notes to Egon the Hanover iron is like Kryptonite to the Jersey DevilKylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 10:17-10:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Yeah, yeah. And these artifacts from a local ironworks were like Kryptonite to this thing." Kryptonite is the main weakness of the DC Comics superhero, Superman. *The Hanover sheriff is nicknamed by Garrett as the Sheriff of Nottingham after the antagonist of Robin Hood.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 16:59-17:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "The Sheriff of Nottingham is going to get us if the Big Ugly doesn't." External Links *Spook Central has a PDF file of the pitch and first draft of "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt01.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt02.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt03.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt04.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt05.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt06.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt07.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt08.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt09.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt10.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt11.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt13.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt12.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt14.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt15.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt16.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt17.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt18.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt19.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt20.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt21.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt22.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt23.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt24.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt25.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt26.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt27.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt28.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt29.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt30.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt31.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt32.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt33.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt34.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt35.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt36.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt37.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt38.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt39.jpg TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt40.jpg Collages and Edits GhostbustersinJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MuseumofIronworksinJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CuratorBenRolandAndNewJerseyDevilInJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CuratorBeninJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineSlimerEgoninJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TownOfHanoverInJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode